Mi Lugar Es Junto A Ti
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Hinata Hyüga tras haberse acostumbrado a una vida en la ciudad, sus deberes como hija la esperaban en casa, con todo el pesar del mundo cumple con el deseo de sus padres prometiéndose algún día volver. Aunque pronto encontrará una razón para quedarse: Sasuke Uchiha.
1. De Vuelta A Casa

**.**

 **Mi Lugar es Junto A Ti**

Hinata Hyüga tras haberse acostumbrado a una vida en la ciudad,

sus deberes como hija la esperaban en casa,

con todo el pesar del mundo cumple con el deseo de sus

padres prometiéndose algún día volver.

Aunque pronto encontrará una razón para quedarse: Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: De Vuelta A Casa**

-¡Los extrañare tanto!- exclamó la voz de una joven que estaba un tanto triste por su partida, grababa en su mente estos últimos minutos que tenía con sus familiares.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras.-le pidió, con mucha precaución maternal la única mujer de que aquellas tres personas que la despedían.

-Lo prometo, tía.-le sonrió tan dulcemente, que fue suficiente para que la dama de cabellos cafés soltara de sus expresivos ojos unas lagrimas.-Por favor, vengan a visitarme, a mamá le agradará verlos.-les suplicó mirando a cada uno.

-Lo haremos.-la voz gruesa de un hombre mayor, al cual ella llamaba tío.-Saludos a mi hermano y a mi cuñada.- abrazó a su esposa por lo hombros, dedicándole una apenas perceptible mueca en el rostro, lo cual ella podría interpretar, fácilmente, como una sonrisa.

-Tenlo por seguro, tío.- pese a su expresión serena. Sentía aquel nudo en la garganta que se forma de manera traicionera cuando tenías ganas de llorar. Se las ingeniaba para que su partida fuera lo más amena posible, sin ella caer en aquel amenazante ataque de llanto, así sería más sencillo el asimilar su partida para todos, no solamente a ella.

Su primo, que se había quedado ruidosamente callado ante todo el intercambio de oraciones, solo se dedicó a observarla. Tan serio como ella lo conocía, sereno, actuando en todo momento con la cabeza fría, no permitiendo que una emoción fuera de lo común lo afectara de una forma que lo delatara, que lo hiciera parecer débil.

Le devolvió la mirada, a esos ojos tan parecidos, y a la vez tan distintos.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje.- su voz le pareció ausente, cuidadosa, un tanto temerosa de dejar escapar la tristeza que sentía.

-Nii-san...sintió sus ojos cristalizarse. Su hermano, su apoyo silencioso, el que la ayudaba en toda situación complicada que se le atravesaba. Le parecía aterrador el solo hecho de pensar que vivirían separados.

Ella no era impulsiva, era muy tímida en sus acciones, pero en ese momento lo vio tan necesario. Así que sin darle un segundo pensamiento se abrazó a él. El chico se quedó estático por un momento, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Él había querido a su prima como a una hermana menor, la había protegido desde que tenía uso de razón.

Lentamente, y un poco incomodo por el gesto tan íntimo, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Cuídate, Hinata.- le dijo bruscamente.

-Lo haré.- susurró ella de vuelta.

Se separaron para sonreírse mutuamente; no valía pronunciar un Adiós.

-El vuelo 1113 para Nagoya partirá en 30 minutos.-

La voz que anunciaba la salida de su vuelo se hizo notar alertando a la familia; recordándole algo que ellos sabían.

-Creo que esa soy yo.- suspiró a medida de que observaba a que no se le hubiese quedado algo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera!-

La aludida volteó para ver quien habría sido el responsable de llamarla. A unos pasos vio la tan distinguida figura de una de sus más preciadas amigas. La misma de pelo castaño que se acercaba corriendo hacia el grupo de su familia.

-Tenten...- sonrío al pronunciar su nombre. Estaba feliz de contar con la recién agregada presencia de su querida amiga. Miró a su primo por unos instantes, pudo ver como el chico se cruzaba de brazos aparentando molestia. Aunque Hinata sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba entre su amiga y su primo. Él podía montar esa careta de seriedad, pero ella veía mas allá. Le guiñó un ojo a su primo, quien en respuesta frunció los labios.

-Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi.- le acusó la Tenten.

-Lo siento.-

-Eres tan...- empezó.-Pero así te sigo queriendo.- la abrazó.-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar. Y que te acordaras de mi, que me llamaras cuando llegues allá, que nos mantendremos en contacto y...-

-Ya deja de abrumarla.- intervino Neji. A su parecer esa chica le podia hacer perder la paciencia a un santo.

-Por Dios Neji...-la chica rodó los ojos sin pudor alguno.-Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio.-suspiró.-Solo quiero despedir a mi amiga. Como se debe.-

Neji murmuró algo para si, mientras sus padres observaban aquella escena, sintiendo curiosidad; disfruataban de las reacciones de su hijo. Verlo así no era algo de todos los días, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una chica.

-Si huieses llegado más temprano...-

-Pues eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero te pasas dandome sermones por todo.-

-Deja de ser tan drámatica.-dijo a su vez.- Inmadura.-

-Neji.- la voz de la dama mayor se hizo oír.-Eso no fue lo que te enseñe a la hora de tratar a una chica.-

Con eso el hijo miró hacia un lado, totalmente serio, pero sin decir nada más al respecto.

Hinata y Tenten rieron, era en realidad gracioso ver al gran Neji en ese tipo de situaciones.

-En fin...- volvió a retomar la palabra la chica de hebras marrones.-Quiero que cuides de ti, no conozco a tus padres, aunque los felicito por tener a una hija tan maravillosa como tú.-la abrazó.-Iré a visitarte pronto.- le murmuró en el oído mientras la soltaba.

Tenten quería ceder a las lágrimas, en realidad estaba a punto, pero no podía dejarse desplomar; en su cabeza se decía que era un "Hasta Luego" y no un definitivo "Adiós". Aunque eso no le evitaba idealizar que la iba a extrañar como nunca creyó posible. Ellas se habían conocido, y al instante se habían querido como par de hermanas. Hinata nunca olvidaría el como ella la había ayudado cuando todo le parecía tan desconocido en Tokio. Ahora era tiempo de volver a casa...

-Gracias, Ten.- la abrazó por una última vez.-Cuídense.- se dirigió al grupo. Los miró a todos una vez más.-Los quiero mucho.- les susurró con voz queda. Tomo sus maletas dando media vuelta, se iría. Caminó a la estación que le tocaba abordar. No era sencillo para ella toda esa situación. Con casi 20 años, ya graduada de la escuela con todos los honores, se iba a dedicar a su verdadero escenario rural, a donde ella pertenecía.

Adiós Tokio...

Se detuvo por unos minutos para dar su boleto de ida, volteó para darle unas últimas miradas a sus familiares, despidiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro; ¡Cuánto los iba a extrañar!

-¡Cuídate, Hinata!- escuchó el grito de su amiga Tenten.

Aun a la distancia podía ver el rostro serio de sus tíos, la expresión de su primo, y los ojos marrones cristalizados de su amiga. Para ellos tampoco era fácil. Desearía quedarse, aquello sería una gran bendición, pero sabía que en su casa la esperaban.

* * *

Sentada en su asiento esperando a que el vuelo se diera, ella dejó salir las lágrimas libremente. ¡Cuanto mas ella quería no irse de Tokio! Esa ciudad que había sido su hogar en los pasados cinco años. Las gotas saladas bajaban lentamente por sus pómulos, las memorias pasando por su mente como una película. El momento de ser fuerte había pasado, y ella se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

-Señorita.-una voz femenina hizo eco en sus oídos. Alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos marrones rojizos, muy bonita. Ella estaba vestida de negro, y se dio cuenta que estaba sentado justo al lado suyo.

La dama le ofrecía un pañuelo, mirándola con una sonrisa compasiva, seguro por verla en ese estado. Llorando y con los ojos rojizos.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica, tomando el pañuelo.

-Eres muy bonita para estar llorando.- le dijo la pelinegra.- Sonríe un poco para que animes ese espíritu.- aconsejó de manera maternal.

-Gracias.- dijo ella tartamudeando un poco. Siempre al conocer a alguien nuevo sus raíces de timidez resurgían, sobretodo cuando le hacían cumplidos.

Era una chica de cabellos negros largos, con unos grandes ojos perlados, piel de porcelana pequeña en estatura, unos 5'3. Muy atractiva, aunque ella misma no lo consideraba, su autoestima no era muy buena. Volvió a su dilema inicial; estaba consiente de que vería a sus padre nuevamente en cuestión de horas, le alegraba la idea de volver a verlos. Sin embargo, aun sentía ese dolor de dejar a aquellas personas que la cuidaron y le cogieron cariño.

Que complicado era todo, ¿no?

Deseaba no pensar en su partida, dolía más que realmente hacerlo, ni siquiera quería comunicárselo a alguien más. Aquí estaba teniendo un trato silencioso con su compañera de vuelo, una mujer que le había hablado mostrando una impecable amabilidad para con ella, cosa que ha decir verdad jamás esperó. Fue inesperado recibir este tipo de trato, pero eso la hizo sentir mejor.

-Entonces...-la escuchó iniciar la conversación.- ¿Vas a Nagoya en busca de aventuras?- sonó la voz de la mujer, seguro tratando de hacer una distracción.

-No...- sonó triste su respuesta.- Voy a volver a mi hogar en Magome.-

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó la mujer.-No parecer originaria de allí.- comentó.-Es un pueblo muy pequeño y antiguo.-

Soltó una risa seca, mas que nada por que la fémina a su lado tenía toda la razón del mundo. Su lugar natal era un asentamiento muy tradicional, las tradiciones mas antiguas de Japón aun se conservaban vivas por la importancia que le daba. Magome era un pueblo que los antiguos samurais edificaron para esconderse en las montañas en tiempo de guerra y esconder a sus respectivas familias. Siempre habían festivales en honor a esos valientes guerreros, ademas de que las plantaciones de arroz se hacían de la manera tradicional. Haciendo que estos sembradíos fueran altamente costeados y los mejores del mundo como técnicas secretas que se pasaban de generación a generación. Los Hyügas, su familia, era unos de los más antiguos. Así que por decirlo así sus padres la habían educado para valorar la riqueza en la que había nacido. Ella sabía que para tener mejor resultados la mejor arma era la humildad.

-Estuve viviendo con unos parientes en Tokio por unos años.- le dijo Hinata a la mujer.

-Seguro fue muy duro para tus padres dejarte ir.-comentó la dama.-Pero los años no pasaron en vano, eres una señorita guapa con un extra de exquisitos modales.-le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

Hinata se sonrojó ante el halago, no estaba acostumbrada a estos.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de que.- se alzó de hombros restandole importancia.

Se hicieron sonar unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Y a usted que la trae por Nagoya?- comentó la joven rompiendo el silencio.

-Voy a mi trabajo...-regreso de unas vacaciones.- sonrió de manera triste ante el recuerdo.

-Espero que lo haya pasado bien.-

-Lo hice.- dijo.-Me hacia mucha falta.-

-De vez en cuando es bueno darse un descanso.- sonrío la peliazul.

-Tienes toda la razón.- asintió la pelinegra mayor.

La voz de la azafata retumbó por la gran extensión aérea, anunciando que pronto despegarían. Hinata miró por la ventana, diciendo silenciosamente su último adiós a esa gran ciudad. Las lágrimas volvían con mas ímpetu inconscientemente apretó el pañuelo que su acompañante le había dado. Finalmente, minutos después el avión despegó hacia una ruta imaginaria en el cielo, tomando el rumbo de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **Mensaje de La Autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Me había olvidado por completo de este Fic. Y aproveche e hice algún maquillaje editando que no sabía que necesitaba. Encontré la libreta donde tenía esta historia grabada, y grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que ya estaba publicada, pero no de la manera propia que siempre he hecho. Disculpen los errores ortográficos. Y si han llegado a este punto muchas gracias por leer.

Este Fic es uno de los mejores que he creado, y en realidad el hecho de que le den la oportunidad me honra. Así que muchas gracias, de verdad.

 _ **-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Una Compañera de Vuelo

**.**

 **Mi Lugar es Junto A Ti**

Hinata Hyüga tras haberse acostumbrado a una vida en la ciudad,

sus deberes como hija la esperaban en casa,

con todo el pesar del mundo cumple con el deseo de sus

padres prometiéndose algún día volver.

Aunque pronto encontrará una razón para quedarse: Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Una Compañera de Vuelo**

-Querida ya llegamos.-se hizo oír la voz de la mujer a su lado.-Despierta, que falta el vuelo para Nakatsugawa.-

Con un pequeño quejido hizo caso a las palabras de la señora. -Gracias.- murmuró ella desesperazandose del sueño que aun tenía en su sistema.

Sonrió.-Ven, hace poco que los demás abandonaron el avión.-

Ella miró a su alrededor, y vio que lo que decía la mujer pelinegra era cierta, ellas dos eran las únicas. Asintió mientras se ponía de pie para buscar su bolso, y maletín de mano.

-Hinata es un nombre muy bonito.- escuchó.

Se volteó. -¿Disculpe?-

-Leí en la etiqueta de su maletín el nombre.-explicó con una sonrisa.- Espero que no te haya molestado.-

-Ah no...- se rió de manera nerviosa.- No se preocupe, es un placer.-

-Me llamo Kurenai Yuhi.- dijo ella presentándose. Era bueno al fin ponerle nombre a una cara amigable.-Vamos.- instó con una sonrisa.

Con eso ambas se fueron de aquel lugar en donde ambas compartieron su primera conversación, para luego esperar a su siguiente destino... Nakatsugawa.

* * *

A los que esperaban para el siguiente vuelo, que era dentro de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, Hinata decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a sus familiares en Tokyo de que había llegado a salvo. No pudo ver mucho de Nagoya, aunque a lo lejos se divisaban algunos edificios por su altura.

Kurenai, quien estaba a su lado le hizo conversación.-¿Tienes hambre?-cuestionó de manera maternal.

-La verdad es que sí.-confesó Hinata, pasó una mano por su estomago al este sonar como si fuera invocado, ocasionando que ella se sonrosara un poco.

La mujer de los ojos rojizos reveló una risa ante aquello.

-No te sonrojes, querida.- le dijo.-Tener hambre es algo natural.- sacó de su equipaje un bento de color turquesa.

Al ella descifrar sus emociones rápidamente negó.-No se preocupe, Kurenai-san, no quisiera molestar.-dijo.-Puedo ir a comprarme algo.- sonrió.

-Tonterías.-sacudió su mano.-Siempre suelo empacar de más...- le aseguró.

Abrió la tapa revelando unas suculentas bolas de arroz, onigiris rellenos de repollo y atún. Pero aun así le daba pena tomar uno.

-No te apenes, toma uno.- le instó al acercarle el bento. La miró mientras la chica tímidamente alargaba la mano y tomaba el alimento.

-Anda, pruebalo.- invitó mientras la pelinegra tomaba uno para sí misma.-Itadakimasu.-

Mordió el alimento, casi, con inseguridad. Se había acostumbrado a comer con utensilios, que se le hacía casi imposible comer con las manos. Bueno, mas bien hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Incluso hacía bastante que no comía onigiris.

-Esta delicioso.- halagó una vez que tragó. Le dio otro bocado a la bola de arroz en su mano con mas entusiasmo.

-Me alegra saber que te haya gustado.- sonrió la Yuhi.

Así se la pasaron los siguientes minutos, comiendo en silencio, hasta que eventualmente los seis onigiris que habían en el bento desaparecieron.

-Muchas gracias.-agradeció Hinata mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.-Sabía delicioso.- comentó ella disimuladamente lamiendo su dedo indice.

Kureani soltó una risa, la chica frente a ella le caía muy bien, se notaba que era una chica dulce, muy confiable, una buena niña.

* * *

Se habían montado en el siguiente avión, este era mas pequeño que el anterior. No se habían quedado mucho en Nagoya, solo vieron lo justo que se mostraba. Kurenai miró a su acompañante. Si su hijo estuviera viva, ¿llegaría hacer como esa chica?

Sus pensamientos la traicionaron al surgirle con esa pregunta. Había visto a esa chica, que de manera inexplicable, un sentimiento maternal resurgía. Quizás por eso no dudó en compartir su comida con ella. Bueno, aclarando que ella no era una persona ignorante, si alguien mas pasaba hambre, ella lo ayudaría de la misma manera. Pero, esta chica le inspiraba mucho cariño.

¿Sería eso?

-¿Tienes que ir directo a Magome o tus padres esperan por ti?-preguntó ella abrochándose el cinturón, saliendo de su trance de pensamientos.

-No lo sé...- dijo ella con sinceridad. En realidad no lo había pensando mucho.- Cuando venía de camino a Tokio tuve que hacer cada escala del viaje sola...- informó.-Supongo que será lo mismo de regreso.- se alzó de hombros.

-Si deseas te puedo acompañar.-ofreció la mujer de los ojos rojizos.

-Gracias, pero eso sería desconsiderado de mi parte. No puedo desviarla de su camino.- sonrió ella.

-No es ninguna molestia, ademas...-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Vivo sola. No es como si me estuvieran esperando en casa.- suspiró de manera melancólica.

Hinata lo notó pero optó por ser discreta.

En silencio esperaron a que el avión despegara hacía la tercera parada. Era la tarde y seguro llegarían no antes de la noche a Nakatsugawa, dejando Nagoya, otra distancia más lejos de su mundo en Tokio. Miraba por la ventana como escaceaban los grandes edificios y las luces eran opacadas por la gran diversidad de vegetación. Presenciaba el presente convertido en pasado.

Suspiró llena de tristeza una vez más.

* * *

No era un atardecer común, eso fue lo que pensó al bajarse por completo del avión, no vio los colores usuales de un crepúsculo, no vio el naranja , el rojo o el violeta pintado en el cielo a esta hora. Lo que lo remplazaba eran unas grandes murallas de nubes grises.

Era como si el clima congeniara con sus sentimientos.

Había llegado al pequeño aeropuerto de Nakatsugawa, donde justo allí había una estación de autobuses donde la llevarían a su casa. Su travesía estaba casi a punto de terminar, una que no regreso. Ambas bajaron de la máquina de vuelo, para luego irse por el pequeño y solitario aeropuerto. Hinata lo miró con cierta nostalgia.

No se parecía al de Tokio que estaba infestado de personas que por nada ni nadie se detenían. Aquella estación estaba prácticamente vacía, apenas y se veían trabajadores. No era como si sucediera mucho. Sin embargo, todo le era familiar, para nada había cambiado, en cinco años, aquel sitio.

-Bueno querida...- volteó a ver a Kureani.-Creo que es aquí donde nos separamos.- la escuchó decir.-Espero verte algún día.-

-Cuídese, Kurenai-san- dijo Hinata.- Fue un gran placer contar con su compañía en este largo viaje.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo haré.- asintió la pelinegra mayor.- Gracias a ti por todo.- con eso tomó sus maletas largándose hacia alguna área de aquel lugar.

Con eso se separaron, con una ultima sonrisa.

Había sido un viaje largo, pero uno muy bueno gracias a Kurenai-san. Desde el fondo de su corazón agradecía que ella no la dejara sola. Miró su teléfono celular, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, quiso llamar a sus familiares pero algo se lo impedía.

-No hay muy buena señal aquí.- comentó en voz alto con el ceño fruncido.

-Seguramente por el mal clima que hace.-contestó una voz detrás de ella.

Se volteó rápidamente al reconocerla.-¡Oka-san!- exclamó.

-¡Mi Hinata!-

Ambas de abrazaron, como hace años que no lo hacían. Se habían extrañado mucho de eso no había duda alguna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una vez que se soltaron.

-Venimos a buscarte.- otra voz mas gruesa le contestó.

-Otto-san.- reconoció mientras se echaba a su brazos.

Su padre era un hombre de carácter serio, y las muestras de afecto no eran su fuerte. Por eso estaba un poco sonrojado ante la acción tan emocionada de hija mayor. Aun así, como su personalidad se lo permitía le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron. Ella le sonrió a ambos de sus padres. -Me alegro tanto de verlos.- fue lo que expresó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Nos alegra que estés aquí. -fue lo que dijo Hiromi Hyüga. La madre de la pelinegra. -Llegamos aquí para darte una sorpresa.-

-Vaya que me sorprendieron.- dijo con una risa.

Hiashi, su padre, tomó sus maletas.-Vamonos antes de que llueva.-

-Pero, ¿no nos vamos en el autobús?- preguntó la joven extrañada.

-¡Ah! No te hemos dicho...- reveló su madre.-Pero tu padre a conseguido un auto.-

-¿Un a-auto?- estaba totalmente confundida. Las calles no podían soportar un auto, por eso siempre se instruía a caminar y llegar hasta ciertas paradas en autobús especiales. Era un pueblo legendario que cuidaba mucho las tradiciones.

-Hija, tranquilízate.- le dijo su madre, mientras la tomaba por el brazo.-Este auto no puede lastimar una mosca.- le guiñó.

Solo eso la confundió todavía mas.

* * *

En el limitado estacionamiento, ademas de carretas, cajas, motocicletas, y uno que otro autobús descompuesto, había un carro de Golf. Supo rápidamente de quien era al ver el escudo de su familia por un lado del vehículo. Miró a sus padres, a juzgar por sus caras ellos esperaban una reacción.

-Que ingenioso, ¿no?- sonrío su querida madre.

-Es un...-

-Lo sabemos, hija.- interrumpió su padre. -Y funciona muy bien, es incluso un poco mas rápido que los carros normales.-

Ella asintió no muy segura de que decirles. Era una idea alocada, pero le agradaba llegar a su pueblo natal con algo que ella conocía muy bien. -¿Puedo conducir?- preguntó.

Su padre se tensó.-¿Sabes conducir?-

-Claro.- dijo ella.-Neji-nissan me enseñó. Esto es prácticamente lo mismo.- explicó.

-No lo sé...- nunca se había enterado de eso, nunca la había visto hacerlo, así que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Anda querido.- le suplico Hiromi con los ojos. Le sonrió para darle seguridad.

Dudó.-¿Estas segura que sabes conducir, Hinata?- preguntó apretando las llaves hacia si.

-Confía en mi Oto-san.- le dijo la chica.

-Pero...-

-¡Hiashi!- regaño su esposa.- Dale las llaves.-

-Esta bien.- cedió dándole las llaves a su hija, quien emocionada se metió en el asiento del conductor.

Cuando acomodaron las maletas en el vehículo, Hinata estaba emocionada con la idea de conducir.

-¿Listos?- fue todo lo que hizo, antes de arrancar, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-No vayas muy rápido.- comento Hiashi.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de no haber estado allí en mucho tiempo, ella recordaba muy buen como salir de allí y dirigirse al pueblo. Eso era una de las habilidades de ser observadora. A medida que conducia, fue recordado poco a poco algunas cosas de su niñez, como los sembradíos de arroz; señal de que estaba en casa, donde su pequeño pueblo se caracterizaba por la agricultura, en las grandes montañas de Magome.

Muy diferente de Tokio, por supuesto.

Vio la gran casa de guardia a la entrada del pueblo, aun se conservaba de los antiguos soldados de la época medieval en el Oriente.

Para empezar, su hogar, su pueblo...El mismo que la vio nacer y crecer, era muy tradicional, todos allí conservaban con mucho honor sus costumbres y su manera tan conservadora de vivir. De verdad que era estar en otro mundo, Japón era muy fuerte en los campos de la tecnología a nivel mundial. Ibas a Tokio y todo tenía color, luces, una maravilla.

Allí era otro tipo de maravilla, como visitar el pasado.

Sin duda fue un cambio del cielo a la tierra, su travesía... ¡Hace unas horas estaba rodeadas de rascacielos, de personas, autos, sonidos!

Allí, solo se veían carretas moverse, personas murmurando a su paso la llegada de la hija de Hiashi Hyüga, el dueño de la mitad de los sembradíos de esa zona. Ella saludó algunas caras conocidas con la mano a medida que conducía lento para no tener un accidente con alguien, o una carreta. Y claro por consideración a los caminos de piedra que era uno de las cosas mas sagradas de allí.

Su casa quedaba en la colina, pasando la reserva natural, que contaba con una cascada donde habían muchos peces koi, a su vez estaban alejados de la multitud en la plaza central. Paró justo al frente, donde se alzaba la gran casona de los Hyüga, que tenía ocho generaciones.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, querida!- su abuela, Hanako Hyüga apareció tomando de la mano una niña de pelo castaño.

-¡Hanabi!- exclamó emocionada al ver a su hermana menor.-Oba-san.- hizo una reverencia a su abuela, antes de abrazar a su hermana; mientras estaba en Tokio lo mas que le hacia falta era ver a su hermana menor, quien tenía seis años.

La había visto hace seis meses, cuando su familia fue a Tokio a verla, pero aun así ella estaba emocionada de ver a la pequeña Hanabi.

* * *

 **Mensaje de la Autora:**

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, hace un buen tiempo que no publicaba acá. No sé por que me descuide, la verdad es que me encanta la trama que tenía este Fic.

Disculpen los inconvenientes de verdad. Tengo 4 fics que mantener, que son como mis hijos. Pero nunca me he olvidado de un Fic, siempre regreso, tarde... es cierto, pero lo hago.

Y este promete mucho

Muchas gracias a los lectores que llegaron hasta acá. Esperen lo que el próximo, esta vez no sera tanto.

 _ **-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
